Never Grow Up
by Kairi Granger
Summary: 17 year old Peter Pan travels to America in 2010 & meets Texan girl Emma. She doesn't want to grow up so he brings her with him so she won't have to. But as time goes on, maybe they'll have a reason to return to our World. T for the audience range.
1. Prologue

**Okay, second story to get past the first editing to the uploader. I was working on some essays and found this story on an old flash drive and decided to put the prologue up to see if anyone's interested. I'll keep writting it but won't hurry unless I think people want to read it. So anway, here you go. crazy story and all.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SONCHAN FOR BEING MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER!**

**I do not own Peter Pan but I wish I did**

* * *

**Prologue**

They say all children but one grow up. Of course, everyone knows that one is the famous, legendary Peter Pan. You'd have to live on another planet not to know about the boy who flies, crows like a rooster, and lives on a world in the sky and fights pirates and hangs with Indians. He's famous. But most of us outgrow him. He's just a story that our mothers told us to make us sleep. Most of us, when we get older, stop believing. We put our childish nonsense behind us and move forward.

Not me.

I fall into the category of people who always believe in things, even has a teen where such things are waaaayyyy beneath us. Even now I find myself looking up as the stars come out and wishing on the brightest one, then look to the second star on the right and whisper "straight on till morning." I look in closets for Narnia. I can write elvish as well as English, and own a wand I keep by my bed with a stash of chocolate just incase those dementors or some other foul creature try to sneak up on me. I want a dragon as a pet, the ability to fly, the power to control the elements…yeah, you get the idea.

Okay, now don't go thinking I'm obsessed here, because I'm not. Well, maybe a little, but that's the side of me that people don't normally see.

On the outside, I was a normal Middle American teen. I live in the wild Texas east in a 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom house, not in a London apartment. The year is 2010, not the early 1900's. I am now 17 and I don't live in the nursery with two little brothers. I live in my own bedroom, but I do have two annoying little sisters. (Well, they've outgrown me, but I'm still older.)

So really, I can't compare my life to that of the Darling children. And my name is not Wendy, its Emma. Emma Rachel Chase. Personally, whenever I think of Wendy, I think of the restaurant and get hungry.

You're probably asking yourself, "Okay, so what is this girl going on about? What's the connection to Peter Pan?"

Let's just say, that I hold a special place in my heart for Peter Pan. Don't laugh at me! It's true! Okay, I guess I'll have to start at the beginning. (A very good place to start! Sorry, another passion of mine is old musicals. Sound of Music is one of my favorites.)

* * *

**Ta-da! Horrible wasn't it? Yeah, but anyway, congrats on reading this first part. Don't worry. When i post the chapters they'll be longer. If you liked it or hated it just let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back! Okay, so I really wanted to update before this, but our electrisity went out and then my sisters wanted the computer and I had to pack for San Antonio and yeah, you probably don't care. But ANYWAY! I finally got this chapter written and uploaded! (I always forget to do these intro things. :P) So anyway, don't expect and update untill at lest a week from Saturday becuase I'm going to camp this saturday and won't be back till the following. =D yay! I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to keep writing and update as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line. Turns out I don't even own Emma who lives in East Texas. :P Her parents do. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Growing up, I must say that my favorite pastime was reading. I read the whole Lord of the Rings trilogy when I was 11. My grandma can't even boast of reading it, ever! I would tow a book along with me wherever I went. As I grew older, I started reading aloud to myself. I am a fairly good actress and I would add the different voices and take the role of the all seeing narrator while I read. I could never read aloud though. That was just too much to ask from me.

Anyway, it was the summer I completed my junior year of High School. I had the summer before me and work behind. Or so I thought.

My dad's a workaholic and thought that I and my younger sisters should be the same way. Needless to say, we didn't quite agree with that. Sure there isn't anything _wrong_ with working a lot, but well, I had a horrible habit of doing other stuff. As I mentioned, I'm an avid reader.

"Emma, have you started looking for a job yet?" He never stopped.

"No daddy, not yet. I've been busy." I have been too. Keeping my younger sisters in line, cleaning the house, dealing with the problems of the teenaged population, I had a life.

He sighed. "Emma, you need a job. You want some extra cash right? And you're going to have to save up for a car, collage, an apartment," I hate to admit it, but I rolled my eyes.

I love my dad, but sometimes we clash, big time. When I was younger, we got along great, totally daddy's girl. But as I got older, we drifted apart. He didn't really understand girls and I didn't like to talk about girl stuff. I can't just walk up to him and be like "hey dad let me tell you about this cute guy in English class!" No, it was awkward and he never really helped me out any. Every time we would go out the conversations became, well awkward. And as I grew older, he started to push harder for me to grow up. At first it was annoying and I was a little brat. But as I got older, I started seeing sense behind what he said. But unfortunately, after years of avoiding any personal talks with him, I couldn't bring myself to now. It was sad, but some things are hard to fix.

"Emma, Emma! Are you listening to me?" I turned to him.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, well start looking tomorrow. No going to any parties, friends houses, anything until you start looking okay? I'm sorry I have to do this but you never seem to listen to me." He would have gone on, but I stood up.

"Yes sir." And I turned and walked to my room. Of course he forgot, my only friend was in California for the summer. And when she had left, we hadn't exactly been on the best of terms.

I turned on my radio to cover any noise, grabbed a book and snuggled into my window seat. Mom had bought me a book called the "Rangers Apprentice" and even though it was a little thin for me, I had fallen in love with the books. I sat on the window seat and read aloud to myself. I could hear the faint chattering of my sisters and my parents. I vaguely heard someone calling for me to come eat something but I ignored them. I was never hungry at normal times so I just stopped eating at normal times. I just sat and lost myself in the book. I sometimes heard a rustle in the large tree outside my window through the glass, but figured that it was just the wind blowing. It was only later that I remember that there was no wind that day.

That night I sat in front of my computer screen staring at the screen. I was up late every night, but I never really did anything. Sometimes one of my friends would pop up and talk to me about their problems and I'd try to give them advice. Tonight I had the rare break. Or so I thought

_I3MyCityBoyyyy has logged on_

I3MyCityBoyyyy: EMMA!

FantasyLover: Yeah Sal?

I3MyCityBoyyyy: i think danny's going 2 break up w/me :'(

FantasyLover: why?

I3MyCityBoyyyy: i saw him w/ that boy snatcher brittany! she was hanging all over him and he was smiling about it! he hugged her back and she kissed his cheek and walked away! she even has a bf! *sits in a corner and cries*

FantasyLover: Sally.

I3MyCityBoyyyy: *still moping* ya em?

FantasyLover: First of all, I told you to stop calling me Em. And second of all, you do know that Brittany is Danny's cousin right?

I3MyCityBoyyyy: *looks up* ..what?

FantasyLover: Yes. Remember when she started coming here? Their like second cousins, but their still related. And unless they decided to start marring family members (I think their parents would kill them) you don't have to worry about Danny. You're like the only girl in school that doesn't have to worry about losing your boyfriend to her. And what's up with writing what you're doing over IM?

I3MyCityBoyyyy: OMG REALLY! *does a happy dance with flowers and butterflies* OMG I FORGOT! ^_^ she's only been here for a few months and i hate her so much i never pay attention to whats being said about her! omg omg omg thanks em! i need to call danny! SEE YOU TOMORROW!

FantasyLover: SAL WHAT DID I SAY ABO-

_I3MyCItyBoyyyy has logged off_

FantasyLover: Well, never mind then.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Sally really was a blonde. I decided to log off for the night and leave any other problems that my friends might go on about. They ranged from losing their favorite pair of socks to one of my guy friends thinking he was gay. If my friends had a problem, then they came to me. Even some of the kids at school I didn't know to well would come to me with questions. I knew most of the secrets of the school. I could put the queens of the school out of business with all the blackmail I had on everyone. But I guess that's why they all came to me. They knew that I would never tell what I was told. Its good to always be honest and stuff, but sometimes I wish I didn't have such a nice nature and blabbed about things, maybe then everyone would leave me alone.

I changed clothes and sat on the window seat. It was hot in my room so I opened my window to the surprisingly cool night air. I looked up at the sky and studied the stars. I started speaking to myself.

"Sad that all the mythology about stars isn't real. It's nice to think that the stars really are people watching over us. Or that they are worlds just waiting to be discovered. Maybe the stars are like guardian angels watching us. It's fun to think that there really are angels who watch out for us." I had to laugh at myself. "Listen to me, going on about stars and angels. Next thing you know my fairy godmother will show up and transform me into a Princess and I'll meet the man of my dreams. I sound like a five year old." I got the strange feeling that someone was actually listing to me talk. I lowered my voice.

"I guess I do need to grow up. Nothing like that will ever happen. It's just a silly wish." I remembered the past arguments with my parents. I never told my friends how I didn't exactly get along with them. I was the listener, not the talker. I was expected to take the problems of the world but no one was there for me. Something ran down my cheek and slid along my lip. Salty…tears.

I never cried. It was like I had forgotten how for some reason. I let the tears fall and smiled at how it felt. It was like when I would walk in the rain. It was refreshing. I looked up at the stars and smiled at the brightest star in the sky.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight" I recited. Closing my eyes, I wished that something good would happen this summer. I sighed, slid off my perch and not bothering to pull back the blankets, I fell into bed. I was sleepier then I thought as my eyes started to close the minute my head hit the pillow. I vaguely remembered that I had left the window open, but I highly doubted that someone was stalking me and was waiting to up the twisted tree and into my room. Pushing the thought out of my mind I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and realized two things. 1, I was now snuggled under my blankets and 2, my window was now closed.

* * *

**So who closed the window? Was it some unseen force of nature? Or maybe just her protective parents who thought something bad would happen?  
Anyway, Emma turned out a little more emo then I was expecting, but I think she'll still work. Just wasn't expecting all the sadness in her. **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! They make my day so keep them up!**

**Kairi Granger**


	3. Chapter 2

**yay! 2 chapters in one day! Well, kinda one day, I havn't slept yet so to me its still Thursday. So I wasn't expecting to update again but I had an idea so I wrote it down.  
So heres to brain storms and you may want to expect one again tomorrow? Instead of sleeping I might just keep writting since I'm on a roll. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan so don't shot me. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I glanced at my alarm clock next to my bed.

9:47

_Lovely._ I got up, threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. Mom was reading a book in the living room and Dad apparently had already left for work. I could hear my youngest sister Becky playing some game in the game room and I assumed my other sister, Amelia, was still asleep. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I opened a bottle of grape juice as the phone rang.

"Emma can you get that" Mom yelled from her chair. I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Jamison's residence."

"Hey, Becky?"

"No Dad, Emma."

"Oh, okay sorry." He can't even tell us apart on the phone? Now my sisters sound the same, even my mom sounds like them, but I have a completely different voice. They had that southern twang to their voice while I sounded like I belonged somewhere up north with my more proper tone. "Can I talk to your mom?"

"Yeah sure." I walked towards the living room when I remembered the closed window. "Hey dad, did you close my window last night?"

"No I didn't. I didn't know that your window was open. What have I told you about leaving your window open? You're as bad at that as you are about leaving your fan on in your room." That was dad for you.

"Okay thanks, here she is." I handed the phone to mom and escaped back to the kitchen. I heard mom on the phone for a few minuets while I ate my apple. I knew it was coming so I might as well wait for it.

"Emma? Can you come get the phone please?" Yup, never fails.

"Sure. Hey mom?" She barely looked up from her book as I took the phone. "Yeah?" "Did you happen to close my window last night?"

She looked up. "No I didn't and what has your dad told you about leaving your window open? We are not air conditioning the outdoors and we don't want bugs in the house!"

"Relax mom, it was so hot the outdoors were air conditioning my room. Besides, any bug crazy to crawl into the hot house deserves to be backed alive." I hung up the phone and walked to the game room. Becky was sitting in front of the TV playing some game I wasn't familiar with. Her red hair was up in a ponytail and her multiple freckles stood out on her skin. Her blue eyes were glued to the screen in front of her. She looked like my mother only her hair was darker and Mom's eyes were green.

"Becky?" No answer. "Becky. Becky!" She hit the guy on the screen a final time and the bad guy died. She cheered and turned to me.

"What?"

"Did you come in my room and close my window last night? It was open when I went to bed but now its closed."

"Why would I go in your bedroom? You almost killed me last time I went in there while you were sleeping." I smiled at her. She was a pain sometimes, but a cute one. At 12, she had a lot of promise.

"Well you know not to try to steal my books, I always catch you."

She rubbed her back. "Yeah I know. Anyway, no I didn't go in there and close your window. Don't let mom and dad know that your window was open" she said turning back to her game.

"A little late for that" I said as I left and walked back upstairs. I passed Amelia's room and figured that she had passed out at about 10 the night before and wouldn't wake up till noon today. She could sleep for days through anything and honestly she's nicest when she's asleep. That's the only time she's not being a pain.

I walked into my own room and walked over to the window. It was big enough for me to climb through onto the tree. I had actually sneaked out several times over the years to get away at night. I usually just walked through the wood behind my house or climbed onto my roof. My best friend Mikayla called me crazy for having the perfect window to sneak out and I only sat on the roof and dreamed. Most teens would seriously love to have my room for the window alone. And the fact that I lived in a little house in the country was a plus too. But I had interest in sneaking out, going to parties, hooking up and ending up with a baby. Being the secret keeping of the town, I heard enough about all that to hold me over for the rest of my life.

I closed the air vent to my room, turned on the fan that I had actually turned off for once and opened my window. It was a cold day actually. I suspected a storm was coming because of all the cloud cover and the green had that weird shade they get before it rains. The wind was blowing strong right through my window and caused my long black hair to twirl around my face as I sat on the window seat.

For living in Texas, I looked like a freak. I was pale and had waist length black hair and weird hazel eyes. My eyes are hard to describe. Everything about them is weird. After awhile though, you just get used to it. Most people I know forget about them, but new people will stare at my eyes for awhile until someone snaps them out of it. Their not a normal color of hazel, they change from light brown with fleck of green to pure hazel with purple flecks. Onetime, my eyes were close to looking like a cat's. I was fair from suntanned, light haired beauties you would find here.

My phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts. It was Mikayla.

"Hey Kayla."

"Emma, hey. Me and the gang are going to the mall. You want to come? I can pick you up if you like."

"Nah, I'll walk. What time?"

"About 15 minuets? In front of the food court."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye!"

That was one thing I appreciated about Kayla, she didn't scream on the phone and didn't go on about random stuff. She just said what needed to be said and got off. That's why we're best friends. We get each other. My house faced away from town, but walk through the woods behind it, a little more than a brisk 5 minute walk and you're at the back of the mall. I often walked there to meet my friends. The woods were peaceful for me, I wasn't afraid of them. Probably because I read a lot of books where the woods were good.

I told my mom where I was going, grabbed my purse and shoes and walked outside. Looking at the sky, I figured that it wouldn't rain until later that night or while I was at the mall. I skipped the umbrella and set out. The whole way there though, I had the feeling that I was being watched, but I never heard a sound and never saw anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off, I continued to the mall and was the first one there. After a few minutes of waiting and watching people pass me, Mikayla and some of our friends showed up. Sally and Danny included.

Mikayla was the beauty queen of all of us. Blonde, tan, skinny and a natural smile celebrities would kill for, she was definitely the one that boys pursued. Sally was a blonde too. But where Mikayla was a beauty queen, Sally was the blonde stereotype. Ditzy. Think of a blond covered from head to toe in pink and a huge, cheesy smile and that was her. But we loved her anyway. Following her like a puppy was her boyfriend Danny. He was a city boy who had moved her 2 years before but he still looked the part. Skinny, dirt brown hair and green eyes, he could pull of being a rock star. He played the guitar and sang too. Michael was next. He was the country boy. Tanned from working in the sun and blonde hair bleached by the sun, he was muscled and had the country boy charm and was the perfect gentleman. Emily and John followed. They were twins and were rarely apart. They were practically identical except for the obvious differences that made them a boy and girl. Dark skinned, light brown hair, same height identical faces except for their eyes. Emily was blue and John was green.

Everyone knew that Emily was in love with Michael and he adored her but they were to shy to say anything. John and Mikayla went to prom together but took their relationship slow. Me? I didn't have a boyfriend. Honestly I thought they were a little overrated. I didn't want to have to worry about him when he wasn't around, I didn't want the drama of ex's and my life revolved around him. Not in high school at lest. Maybe someday, but right now, I needed to focus on what was really important.

The day wore on and for some reason; I just couldn't concentrate on my friends. I kept being distracted by the window and blanket incident the night before. If no one in my family had done it, then did I do it and just didn't remember? Also, my family was bugging me. For some reason, I grew extremely irritated. Sally brought me out of my trance.

"Em? Emmy!"

"What?"

"Were you listening to me? I have a problem with my little brother and I was wondering if you" I was tired of taking everyone else's problems when I had my own to solve.

"No Sally. I wasn't listening. I'm tired of listening. It seems like lately, everyone wants me to listen to them but don't care if I have problems that need fixing!" Everyone was staring at me now. I didn't normally talk like this and it was surprising even me. "I'm sick and tired of having to carry everything for everybody but no one has ever once come and asked me if I need anything." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again but didn't care. "I have problems to but whenever I get together with you guys I have to act like your psychiatrist!" I was addressing all of them right now.

"Emma," I turned to face Mikayla. "I'm sorry, we didn't know."

"Oh course you don't know!" the tears spilled over and my voice broke. "No one knows because no one ever bothered asking! I'm supposed to be the strong one and keep all your problems and tell you what to do but I need someone to care for me every once in awhile!" I was causing a scene but I didn't care. For once, I wanted to be heard.

"Just once could you stop thinking about yourselves? I need help to you know!" and with that, I turned and ran from my friends. It was pouring rain outside, I didn't care. I just rain and cried over all the problems of the other people, of my friends, of myself. I was to busy running to notice the three boys who followed me out.

* * *

**Ooooo suspense! Who are the boys? Yeah, so sorry about the mental break down of Emma in this chapter. But think about it, if you held the problems of most of your school friends wouldn't you break down at one point too? Thanks to the few people that have read this so far. :) Review make me happy so if you just spent the last 5 min reading this, you can spend 50 seconds to write a small reivew. Untill next time!**

**Kairi**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hurray! Another chapter. This will be the last update for sure since i'm leaving in about 8 hours and I must get some sleep. I hope this chapter isn't to fast.  
WARNING!  
This chapter is a little...more mature. NOTHING HAPPENS but stuff is implied. its not to bad, I would never write something really bad. But just a warning so it doesn't pop out of nowhere. **

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

* * *

Chapter 3

I reached the woods behind the parking lot and slowed down. The rain plastered my hair to my face and back as I leaned against a tree and slide down into a sitting position. I was wrong for yelling at them, but I wanted them to understand a little of what I had to go through. I would call them all up tonight and apologize. Especially Sally. I heard footsteps and turned to see three boys walk up to me. Something about them made me stop crying and put my sense on full alert. They did not look like the kind of boys you would want to bring home for Sunday lunch. The biggest one, obviously the leader, walked up to me.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm not your sweetheart and I'm doing fine thank you."

"Oh you are? Well you didn't look fine to me. You were crying and we just though, since you don't seem to be a full woman yet, that you could use some, er, protection." An evil look crossed his face as the boys behind him smirked.

"No thank you, I can take care of myself." I tried to figure out a way to get away. My best bet would be to run back to the mall where there were people around and they would leave me alone. But in order to do that, I would have to make it around them and that seemed almost impossible. The only other option would be to run through the woods in an attempt to lose them. I knew the woods like the back of my hand, but would I be able to do this?

"Come on doll," the others now took steps closer to us. "We just want to have some fun." I didn't take time to think, I bolted. I turned and ran through the trees like a deer, zigzagging back and forth trying to lose them. Unfortunately for me though, they had the advantage of numbers and easily ran on either side and behind me. It was still raining and that was my undoing.

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning startled me enough to lose my footing and trip over a branch. The creeps ran up behind me and the two held me down while the leader stood over me. I struggled in vain trying to escape. Then I tried scream but they just laughed at me.

"No one to hear you doll. You're in the middle of the woods during a thunderstorm" rain beat my face and it was hard to keep my eyes open. "No one's going to save you. He dropped to his knees over me and reached for me as I screamed in vain. I closed my eyes praying it was a nightmare, waiting for the hands to feel me and hurt me. But they never came. I heard a wild cry and opened my eyes to see a flash of blonde hair tackle the boy on top of me to the ground like he had flown out of the air. Whoever had tackled him was smaller then my attacker, but was able to dance around him, ducking punches and easily giving his own. My attacker looked like a bear throwing his hands around trying to hit the dancing blonde but missed.

"Help me you idiots!" he called as the smaller boy kicked him so hard I thought he wouldn't be able to reproduce. One of my captors let me go and ran to help his leader. Taking my chance, I used my free hand to punch the other boy holding me in his eye and swung my leg around to kick him. Surprised, he let me go and I jumped up. I ran a ways, but stopped to look at my savior, he saw me and he saw one coming after me and yelled "Just run! Don't look back!"

I took his advice and continued my flight through the woods.

I had never been so relieved to see my house before. Tears of fear still flowing, I hurried upstairs to my room and huddled in the corner. I had never been that scared before in my life. I pulled a blanket off my bed, threw it around me and shivered. A knock at my door startled me.

"Yes?"

"Emma? Are you okay?" it was my mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cold from the rain." I don't know why I lied. I was afraid I guess, or so many things at that moment. I wanted to tell her the truth, to call the police, to find the boy who helped me and hope he wasn't dead. But I didn't. Have you ever had that feeling where you know you should tell someone older than you something, but something stops you? This strange feeling doesn't want to tell them because your afraid of what they'll say or that they might over react? That's the feeling I had. I was afraid that my mom would never let me out of her sight again and become over bearing and never let me out of her sight, so I didn't tell her. I know I should have, but I couldn't.

"Maybe you should take some medicine. I'll go get some."

"Yeah, okay mom."

She came in later with some medicine and took my temperature, asked why on earth I ran through the rain and didn't catch a ride and other motherly questions, but I just answered with short replies and nods. She left me alone and I crawled in bed after locking my door. It wasn't very late in the afternoon but the sun was covered by the clouds so it may have well been really late. I guess I drifted to sleep at some point because I dreamed.

I dreamed that the blonde boy from the woods was talking to me. He held out his hand and I reached for it, but couldn't move. He floated backwards as I tried in vain to reach him. Then he disappeared and a sword came flying at my and pierced my stomach. I saw myself bleeding as I seemed to float above my own body and stared in horror as I was surrounded by the red liquid. I saw myself call out so someone, but I didn't know who. Suddenly I was snapped back into my body and I felt a hand stroking my hair and whispering in a calm voice.

I opened my eyes and saw my own room around me. I placed my hand where the sword had been and felt only cloth. I closed my eyes again as the voice continued to speak. Then I realized, it was not my mom's voice. Or my dad's, or my sisters. I opened my eyes to see the blonde boy from the woods leaning over me with fear in his piercing blue eyes. We stared at each other for about 5 seconds and then I opened my mouth to scream.

Or I would have screamed, if he had not placed his hand over my mouth to prevent it from happening. I was weak from the ordeal I had just been through so he had no trouble holding me down and covering my mouth even though he must have been through more physical pain then I had.

"Calm down, please! I'm not going to hurt you, Emma." His voice was as calm and soothing as it had been in my dream, but the fact that he used my name, and the way he said it caused me to stop struggling. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm hear to help you. Now I'm going to move my hand, will you promise me not to scream?" I nodded as best I could and he slowly moved first his hand, then the rest of his body as he stepped back from my bed.

He seemed to be about my age. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans with some holes in them, a green shirt that fit rather well and black converse shoes. His skin was tanned slightly and his hair was a dark blonde. Even though he was obviously my age, his face had the mischievous grin of a young boy with an evil glint in his eye to match. If most people woke up to a strange boy in their bedroom after almost being raped, they would have screamed and attacked him. But his childish innocence didn't seem to cause any alarm. And besides, he had saved my life.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face though he still seemed worried. How he could feel all the emotions his face gave away I didn't know. He placed his feet apart and his hands on his hips. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything" he asked.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in my room? How did you know where I lived? Why did you save me?" these came out rather fast. Then, as an after thought, "what is your name?"

"Well, first, I am here because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Second, I got in through the window." I started to ask how he managed to climb the tree in the pouring rain and strong wind when I could barely maneuver it and I had been climbing trees since I could walk when he held up a hand. "Wait, let me finish. "Third, I know a lot about you." Now he looked a little sheepish, "I followed you a lot. Fourth, I couldn't let them hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you."

I stared. All of his answers were so, blunt. But then again, my questions had been the same. I was so confused though. He was stalking me? Maybe I should re-think my earlier assumption of him. But, one thing stood out, why didn't he want me to be hurt?

"And last but not lest, my name." He paused and let out his biggest smile. "My name, Miss Emma, is Peter Pan."

* * *

**Ta-da! I hope this wasn't to horrible. Expect an update within a week and a half, or maybe 2 depending on the mood my dad is in when we get back and that I'm not to tired. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what I can do to make my story better. I aim to please but I can't please if I dont' know what to do. :)**

**Kairi**


	5. Chapter 5

SOOO!

I hate it when I get one of these, and author stating he/she won't be working on a story for awhile from lack in inspiration, time, or their stuck….but here I am doing it.

This story will be completed! =)

Just everything in this was written before I went to Camp in June when I could write everyday or whenever inspiration hit me. But then I went to Camp, got a job, life got a bit crazy, then school started. Its my senior year and I was taking 3 duel credit classes.

Then a bunch of emotional crap came up.

I never understood how people can let something emotional effect them for a long time. I was always one who just moved on then I ran into this. (for anyone who's willing to wait a few years, you can read all about it. My best friend and I are writing a book about it from our journal entries, emails, facebook conversations and a little bit of creative license)

But I'm graduating in about 2 weeks, I've gotten the side stuff under control and this story will be back on! Sorry for you people who waited for forever just to get this. Believe me, I know your pain…just no guns, okay? :D


End file.
